


Jazz's Kinda in love right now

by UniversiWritings



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversiWritings/pseuds/UniversiWritings
Summary: Jazz had become the next victim of love. It didn't matter that you had no idea he was there, nor that you were human. As soon as he saw you dancing, he was already in love with you.





	Jazz's Kinda in love right now

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more than 2 parts to this? If y'all want it, i would be happy to.

Jazz had become the next victim of love. It didn't matter that you had no idea he was there, nor that you were human. As soon as he saw you dancing, he was already in love with you. 

It started with Sari complaining about how she could have possibly let herself be dragged into a dance class. Much less have let you talk her into it. But, even she could not resist your, as she put it, "charm" and just had to join. Jazz had offered to drive her there. But oh, was he so not ready for what was to come."Sari! You actually came!"  
It was as soon as his optics were on you that he seemed to just stop working. Your voice was heavenly, your body sculpted by primus himself, you were more than perfect. "I said id come!" Your laughter, ah he wanted to hear it all solar cycle. He could barely keep himself from transforming right there to flirt endlessly with you.

He was asked by Sari to stay afterwards, though he was not sure why. Don't worry though, as soon as you walked out with Sari after closing up he soon knew exactly why. "Ah, thanks sooo much for taking me home Sari! My shitty car broke down yesterday and I don't have the money to fix it yet." "It's fine! Anything for my bestie!" Oh god! Oh fuck! Your skin was the softest thing he had ever felt in his alt. He all but overloaded right there. "Hey, uh is something wrong? Why aren't we moving?" Starting to panic, she slapped her hands on Jazz's wheel. "Nope! Haha everything is A OK!"

After Jazz had drove the both of you home, he bee-lined straight to Prowl. He would know what to do, right? Wrong. Very wrong. "You just need to tell them if its real Jazz." "That's not helping! How would they even react!!" Prowl spared him a glance before shaking his head. "If they can be friends with Sari, I'm sure they already know." Jazz was trapped in a real pit hole now.


End file.
